1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixed dental bridges, and more particularly to a bridge having no exposed metal and method of making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fixed dental bridges are utilized to replace one or more lost natural teeth when the lost teeth are between sound natural teeth. In the prior art, each of the patient's abutment teeth are ground to provide a shoulder, and an impression is made. The dental laboratory prepares a model from the impression and prepares a cast metal framework to fit over the abutment teeth of the model. The framework also includes the form of the replacement tooth or teeth. Next, the framework is finished to accept an opaquing treatment. Thereafter, the framework is coated with porcelain to form crowns over the abutment teeth and the pontic. The porcelain is then ground and glazed.
Generally, the metal is exposed along the margins of each crown or tooth and is polished. Internal metal surfaces of the bridge are sandblasted to permit cementing to the patient's prepared abutment teeth. As will be recognized, exposed metal is cosmetically undesirable, and some patients experience gum resorption or allergic reactions when a non-precious metal is used.
Thus, there is a need for a bridge construction in which no exposed metal is present and which presents a more natural appearance.